


Additional Memory

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, F/M, Heavy Angst, I mean this is what people wanted when they wanted Dark Saeran riiiiiiight?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, also it's a crossover with Kagepro so like how can you expect good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: There was only one choice she had left if she wanted to give him a fighting chance. But in the end, was she actually being naive? Dark Saeran and MC Kagepro AU.Warning: Depictions and mentions of abuse and heavily implied suicide. Please read at your own risk.





	Additional Memory

**Author's Note:**

> :3c The long-awaited complete version is here! Thank you @saey-bae and @thatrandomlittlegirl for beta-reading (and if it wasn’t for Paw I would have been spiteful enough not to post this. Go send her love and thanks). Based on Kagepro’s “Additional Memory“ by Jin.

When he had barged into her room with a loud slam of the door, he expected her to quiver in fear as she usually did. He expect her to grovel at his feet; address him as he had taught her; and beg for his attention.

Instead, he found her sitting at the table in the middle of the room, back turned to him. He could make out the vague movements of her legs swinging back and forth, her body swaying back and forth as whistling filled the air. The door to the balcony was open, warm sunshine streaming in with the scent of the flowers from the garden outside.

He knew that she could hear him enter, meaning that she was opting to openly ignore his presence. Looks like she still had some impudence left in her. He would soon break that, just as he had broken all other rebellion in her.

**“Hey toy,”** he sneered,  **“what the hell do you think you’re doing?”**

There was no reply.

**“Hey toy, did you not hear me? Or do I need to teach you a lesson on manners so that you don’t forget about addressing your superiors? Though I doubt an airhead like you would remember.”**

Still nothing.

**“Look at me, will you!?”**  His fist connected with the wood of the door, sending a harsh ‘bang’ through the room.

Her whistling halted at the harsh noise, posture straightening as if finally acknowledging his presence.  **“Oh,”**  she muttered,  **“Saeran, you’re here.”**  Her back still was to him.  **“You know, I was hoping that I would have been done before you came to visit, but I guess I got lost in time. Silly of me, isn’t it?”**

She turned around, gaze still trained down at her hands sitting neatly in her lap, and an involuntary chill ran down his spine. Maybe it was because the look she wore—hollow and lacking her usual timidity—was new, something completely unknown and…terrifying. Though it was still her, as seen through that stupid grin she always wore, something was different this time. Something felt off.

**“I was really wishing that you wouldn’t have to see this, but I suppose even an airhead like me couldn’t have that, in the end.”**

When she finally looked up, he was able to catch a glimpse of her eyes and his blood nearly ran cold at the sight.

Her eyes were hazy, devoid of all of the emotions and warmth that he fell in love with—no, that Ray had fallen in love with.

But…who was to say that him and Ray weren’t the same?

Both of them had fallen for this girl that they had known for less than two weeks. But it was in those two weeks that she had captured their hearts, captivating both Saeran and Ray with her vibrancy. From her glittering eyes to her sweet grin and her encouraging words, they came to love her more and more as the days passed.

Yet everything came crashing down. Saeran had emerged and tortured everything out of her—her hope, her kindness, her sanity. Of course, her feelings for him refused to let her harm him in any way, so she simply endured, only weeping softly when she was sure he wasn’t looking. Yet, whenever he even so spared her a glance, she would immediately put on that mask of happiness in attempt to hide the breaks in her heart that twisted her very core.

Even now, as she looked through him, she was still smiling. But this was different from her other smiles.

This was the smile of someone who had finally given up.

He could only look on, frozen in his spot, as she just stared at him with that empty gaze. She kept talking in that low voice, but he couldn’t hear anything that passed through her lips. Couldn’t focus on anything but how absolutely broken she looked now.

An image of her sweet smile, as genuine as her love and care for him, flashed through his mind before fading into the view of the smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

**“I just want to say that I still wish all of the happiness in the world for you,”**  he heard her murmur. She was a distance away from him now, growing with every step forward that she took. Sudden terror gripped his heart, causing Saeran to instinctively move towards her.  **“And I was hoping that…we could have been happy together. But I suppose that was just a silly fantasy, huh?”**

Her eyes drifted to the garden but the hollow smile on her face only grew wider.  **“But it’s okay. In the end, this was my choice. The…only choice I had left. I just hope that you’re able to escape from here.”**

**“Hey, what do you think you’re doing—!”**  He began to make quickly make his way to her, hand outstretched in panic. His mind could only focus on one thing:  _‘Get to her in time.’_

She took another step forward, this time onto the balcony railing. Fear was now running through his veins as he watched the cool breeze tousle her hair, her dress billowing slightly behind her. He picked up speed, steps quickening with each sway of her body.

He was nearly there when her voice drifted through the air, so soft that Saeran had to strain to hear it.  **“Sorry. I really am. Be happy, okay? For me?”**  She closed her eyes before taking another deep breath and looking down at the ground with determination.  

**“Just wait a minute! Don’t you dare! You’re my toy, you have to—”**

**“And hey…”**  she whispered, turning her head to look at him one more time,  **“I just want you to know…**

**“…I loved you a lot.”**

With those final words, she leaned into the garden below.

* * *

MC woke up in a cold sweat, the whistling rush of air still ringing in her ears. Her breaths were heavy, lungs feeling as if they were on fire. Panic and chill still clung to her entire being as she slowly sat up, trying to make out her surroundings.

She could feel the shift of blankets against her legs; see the stream of soft sunshine through the open window; hear the chirping of birds in the air. It was a simple, quiet scene—the early morning as peaceful as the days she thought were lost long ago.

But the question was why?

She had just…it didn’t make sense. She should have been dead, everything should have disappeared. Was this only a cruel dream? A hand instinctively ran through frazzled locks, eyes closing in concentration as she tried to make out what was going on.

However, the sound of rustling blankets, followed by the warmth of…something pressed against her side immediately snapped her out of her thoughts.

**“…MC?”**  A sleepy voice asked as arms wrapped around her shoulders, soft hair tickling the side of her neck.  **“Are you okay? I felt you moving around and thought you were having a nightmare again…”**

She shifted in the person’s grasp and turned, gasping as she stared Saeran in the face. Or at least someone who looked suspiciously like Saeran, albeit with Ray’s sweet smile and gentleness.

Confusion swept over her and she found her hand moving on its own, reaching up to rest against the arms embracing her as she relished in his warmth. “ **…Saeran?”**  She murmured,  **“Are you Saeran? Or are you Ray?”**

She could feel herself trembling slightly, tears beginning to well up at the corner of her eyes. Her breaths were coming in short gasps, throat constricting. She was fearful of his answer, afraid that this was all a ruse—that this kindness was only fleeting and she would wake up to him tormenting her once more.

Saeran must have noticed because he only held her tighter, pulling her closer to his chest as he pressed a loving kiss into her hair.  **“Don’t worry, MC,”**  he spoke into her hair, gently nuzzling the side of her head,  **“I promised you before that you will never see Cruel Saeran ever again. Even if you have nightmares of those times, I’ll always be here to protect you.”**

She hadn’t been expecting that answer, nor the kindness with which he spoke those words. The tears she had been holding back spilled down her cheeks, her emotions finally breaking after all this time. She let out a loud sob, turning into him to bury her face in his chest, hands desperately grasping the front of his shirt. He simply held her in return, hand running through her hair as he let her cry with all the pent-up feelings she was harboring.

After a while in his embrace, her breathing began to slow, becoming less rattled alongside the slowing drip of tears.

However, she refused to let go, remaining in his arms and resting her head against his chest as he continued to play with her hair.  **“If this is a dream,”**  she said, snuggling closer to relish the warmth of his chest and the soft beats of his heart,  **“then let me be wrong and so naive. Just let me stay in your arms a little longer.”**

He merely hummed before pressing a kiss into her hair, dipping lower and placing kisses here, there—across her face and shoulders with all the love and adoration he held for her.  **“If this is a dream,”**  he whispered into the crook of her neck. She could feel his breath fan across her skin, sending delightful shivers down her back.  **“If this is just us being naive, then please never let this dream end.”**

She smiled, closing her eyes as the warmth swept through her bones, filling her heart with nothing but affection.

In the end, it really had all been a dream. She thought for sure that she was a goner, but…he really had heeded her words in the end. The two really did make their escape, living out their happily ever after together—one where they could hold each other close and whisper the words kept locked in their hearts.

It was a blissful reality. One that she was forever thankful for with each waking day. One that she would never want to give up, no matter what was thrown her way.

…Except she knew.

She knew that this wasn’t actually real. Her reality was anything but this ignorant peace.

When she opened her eyes again, everything was dark, save for the faint and glowing outline of a door before her. Her eyes were drawn immediately to the gilded lock, glittering up at her with a beautiful magenta shine as if taunting her, mocking her. She could only stare intensely at the door, taking in the each and every detail, burning the memories of everything into the back of her mind.

A melancholic smile made its way onto her features as she reached out a hesitant hand towards the door. Her fingertips brushed over the intricate carvings of a rose, tracing its outline as cold, bitter tears slid down her cheeks and splashed against the hard floor.

**“I guess I made the wrong choice, huh?”**  She whispered against the frame, leaning forward to press her forehead against its smooth wood.  **“I made the wrong choice…in loving you.**

**“I’m sorry, Saeran, I really am. But I can’t do this. Not anymore. I hope you can find your own happy ending one day, but…I just don’t want to be a part of it.”**

As those final words lingered in the air, she turned away from the door and walked silently back into the void, the faint glow of magenta slowly flickering out of existence.


End file.
